


【犬雉】瘢痕

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan
Kudos: 2





	【犬雉】瘢痕

萨卡斯基x库赞  
病症全是我杜撰的，不要信，二设满天飞  
可能有点ooc  
大概8k8  
上接年操计较与较劲  


  
热。  
彼时库赞被按在扣出几个洞的浴室地板上，断裂口细小的裂纹磨得后背皮肤生痛，细小水流从身体与地面的缝隙里滑过像是无形的手抚慰被蹂躏过的后腰，人用手肘支起一半身体的同时还碰到了些没化掉的碎冰渣，打湿的卷发蜷成无精神的几捋黏在脸侧更凸显出棱角分明的五官来。萨卡斯基双膝分开虚跨在库赞身上，恰好替人挡住喷头浇下来的水，被水汽润湿的头发根根竖立，反着针尖般的光刺向库赞的眼，滚落的水珠砸在他身上像钟鸣回荡在库赞的脑子里。男人浑厚的气息融进阴影将他压制，库赞在他铅灰眼珠里看到自己被蒸红的颧骨与四处游移的眼神，人嘴唇抿了抿，近乎有些自暴自弃地将视线挪到其他地方去。萨卡斯基捏上他肩侧烧伤痊愈后伤口结痂脱落形成的瘢痕，企图将人的注意力拉回来，“怎么回事，”他问，萨卡斯基有些疑惑，粗糙的指腹将显出功能缺失的皮肤按出几个凹陷的指窝，掌心滚烫，热流一路灼烧，像岩浆浇进对方上下起伏努力呼吸的胸腔里，“不做了？”  
库赞嘶了声，明明皮肤功能所剩无几却仍忠实将温度传递，他下意识挣动想后躲，但后背的细石碎屑时刻提醒他已退无可退，显然在他们进入前这块地板就曾惨遭过差点被徒手拆迁的磨难。库赞甚至想开口询问先前发生了什么以转移注意力，但萨卡斯基已抬起指节敲那块皮肤提醒对方别再走神，他追他着游移的眼神，铅灰的眼睛又盛满他熟悉的审视意味。  
“库赞，你在怕什么。”  
“……阿拉，我没有啊。”  
肩侧的温度太烫了。库赞咬住下唇，平日藏匿得规矩的犬牙将嘴唇压出几个焦躁的痕迹，他答得磕磕绊绊，在萨卡斯基看来简直是把“心里有鬼”四个大字放在面前，可疑得令人有些心神不宁。而备受高温水汽围裹的库赞眼前已隐约浮现交替的红与蓝幻象。这熟悉的情形令他将呼吸放缓并加重，像个被扼住咽喉的猎物，不得已将视线挪向别处。  
“看着我说话。”萨卡斯基用空闲的手捏他下巴，他觉察到对方周身的气息都唐突地收紧，湿润的蒸汽也受到影响好似凝固般顿在原地将他们包裹，人心下疑惑，又隐隐不安。但对方仍执拗地看向其他处，好像那些墙角更吸引他似的。下颌紧绷，眉峰挤出惯常的深痕，一副极幼稚又不配合的模样，连回答也硬邦邦的。  
“我没有。”  
“胆小鬼，看着我的眼睛说话！”  
“我没有！”  
库赞咬紧牙关的半张脸上陡然凝出碎冰，眼底寒光迸射，鼻间又钻进没由来的硫磺与寒风交织的气味，虚空唐突造访的风像刀般刮过紧绷的后颈肉，库赞清晰地听到自己牙关打战的咯咯声，他捏上毫不掩饰惊诧的萨卡斯基的手臂，比先前温度更低的冻气再一次席卷有限的空间后两棘矛在半空成型。  
“库赞？！”

……   
实际上可怜的浴室被砸了个稀巴烂，丑陋的裂缝绕了室内一圈，像张龇牙咧嘴的大嘴让藏匿的线路水管与钢筋齐齐现了行，快将浴室拦腰斩成两段。瓷砖碎成渣散落在同样翘起而凹凸不平的地板上，藏在墙壁里的水管因不断交替的炽热与极寒在搏斗的一开始就断成两截，创面光滑，幸好有人捡空提前关闭了水阀才没能造成水漫金山的惨状。  
萨卡斯基拿半截笤帚将碎渣扫到墙角，一边大致清算损失程度，一边清出个能落脚的地方。  
“下来。”他替人把鞋放在堆起的瓦砾堆下，库赞还赤身坐在上面，坐得歪歪扭扭，显然还没能习惯失去一条腿需要把持的平衡，只得拿手撑着倒斜的躯体，重心有些不太稳，长手长脚的人再怎么蜷成团也没法将自己塞进背后的裂缝里。萨卡斯基趁机多看了两眼，并未在眼前的躯体上看到陌生的伤痕后反而松了口气。  
“先下来再说。”他表态，损失尚在承担范围内，心下大致有了推测。  
库赞满嘴苦涩，舌根发麻，喉咙像被什么堵住了似的噎得人难受，胃里又直反酸气，小小声地打着别扭的嗝。人放空了思维，偏偏面上又一副惶然无措的狼狈模样，指间夹着一口没动的烟卷，燃烧的一端就快烧到了手，青烟缭绕而上在房顶盘成模糊的形状。  
“……就来。”  
而萨卡斯基反身折回内室随便给自己穿了条裤子后拎着人的外套进来发现他还在那堆玩意儿上干坐着。  
“还没发完疯？”萨卡斯基站在门口把他深蓝的外套故意抖出响，这让库赞像被惊到似的猛地一哆嗦，不受控制的冰冻能力立刻释放自脚下延伸冻结小部分废墟，早已散了温度的烟灰也飘上皮肤。  
但显然仍旧还没有回过魂来。  
萨卡斯基见人魂不守舍的模样只得赤脚踩着碎片靠近，他故意发出极大的走路声，从门口走到库赞所待的废墟堆下，鼻端能清晰嗅见手中衣物毛领上的凛冽味道，像极了巡逻航线上某个能获得补给的冬岛，整年都在下雪与阴沉天气中徘徊，每次登陆前都需要额外加件外套并压低帽檐遮挡刺骨的寒风好不让自己被冻成冰棍，他一边漫无边际的联想，一边发出醒目的声音边走上废墟堆。  
“有点难。”许久以后库赞才低声应答，他懊恼地捏住鼻梁回想，显然刚刚他的所作所为超出了控制，这种情况并不多见，人皱眉着尝试回溯源头，无意识地将膝盖揉搓出红印，指甲快陷进皮肉里，烟没能烧到手，本能的防御直接让烟头冻成小小一坨滚落在地。萨卡斯基靠近他，库赞任由着被强行掰开僵硬的身躯裹上外套，衣物惯常的气味使他安心，细腻的短绒给他带来些许安全感，这好让库赞努力放松僵硬的躯体让手臂顺利穿过袖筒。  
“轻一点，有你这么照顾人的吗萨卡斯基。”  
“库赞，少得寸进尺。”  
但紫色的毛领让他的脸色看起来更糟糕了，简直像冬岛上没做好保暖工作被冻得打哆嗦的倒霉鬼，萨卡斯基一边回敬一边思绪不受控制的乱蹦的同时直接把他架下地，对方臂膀软绵绵地挂在脖间令他发出质疑：“还能走……好吧。”他闭上嘴，刚刚为了制住情绪暴走的库赞他不得不捏碎的左腿再次在眼前凝结，那些创口上残留的碎冰在他眼前重新延伸为完整的肢体，踩进皮拖里发出轻轻的噗声。  
库赞熟练的让带子挂靠上脚后跟，他嗅到了一点奇怪的味道，像海，皮拖被拎出来前肯定在柜里无人问津太久甚至有潮软发霉的趋势，但好在内里略有温度，应该是被加热过。  
“阿拉拉……这可就麻烦了。”库赞跺跺脚。回头看了眼自己的杰作，几分钟前他们还准备在浴室坦诚相待的享受独属成年人的重逢，而现在称其为废墟也不为过。他噘着嘴努力扣上本用作装饰的大衣扣子，本用作装饰的外套强行用于御寒被强行合拢，在躯体上绷出滑稽的形状，萨卡斯基看他仍有些战栗的手指轻轻喟叹一声。  
“我来。”  
“怎么，你还有恻隐之心？”正好手脚还有些提不起劲，人顺势立在原地任由萨卡斯基给他重新换了身衣服，一些尖锐的话语不由自主地脱口而出，但好在对象不计较，库赞有些好笑的看着男人甚至异常有耐心的给他的白衫外罩了件薄毛衣后又套上外套，暖意立刻将他包裹，虽说这个时节入秋的马林梵多晚上需要多穿一件，但也不需要这么多，“也太多了。”他拎着衣角失笑抱怨，认出这衣服年头不小，至少能追溯回某些人的中将频繁出外勤时期，“库赞，别跟自己过不去。”萨卡斯基没理他，甚至特意翻高毛衣领遮住他脖颈显眼的齿痕。  
“唔……太紧了，我可没有啊。”库赞嘴里反抗着又把衣领翻卷下去，嫌太热，但还是从自己大衣兜里掏出皱成团的烟盒，借人岩浆化的手背点燃，任由着被带着往外走。  
“噢，那我不会再提了。”萨卡斯基把库赞牵到桌旁塞了杯热水给他，恰好咖啡机发出打磨完毕的微弱蜂鸣声，“自己泡，我出去一下。”人说着掀开盖子并关掉机器，碎豆子的香气溢出来，他把库赞以前惯常用的咖啡杯放在旁边，又恢复了往常走路无声的行径，还不等人反应过来就拿起雪茄盒极快的离开。  
“嗯？”而等库赞反应过来时屋里已空无一人，烟烧到了头，孤零零的夹在指间，人抓住一点空气里香气残留的尾巴，轻易嗅出那是他曾喜好的独家混合豆子味道，咂摸两下嘴唇，内心晦涩难辨。天色也已全黑，萨卡斯基只给他留了盏夜灯就唐突离开，挂在衣架上的外套也没有带走，浴室门口反着碎光的破玻璃好似谴责着他刚刚发疯般的反常举动。“阿拉拉……真是，这么晚了还跑出去干什么啊。”看在那台明显有不少使用痕迹又与装修格格不入的咖啡机的份上库赞拾起半截的扫把往浴室走去。  
“可别把我扣下刷墙。”库赞看着那条横贯整个房间的丑陋裂缝半开着自己玩笑。  
大致清理完后他甚至去卧房小睡了一会，人和衣而眠，从噩梦中惊醒时没能嗅到熟悉的气息，想扒拉缠人的手臂也落空，反倒是被萨卡斯基的毛衣捂出一身热汗，身旁的被褥叠得整整齐齐，入睡前什么样醒来还是什么样。  
他凭朦胧视野盯着床头刚刚清理浴室时发现的手册和药瓶，蹙眉思索片刻，决定出去找找人。  
  
而萨卡斯基任由海浪冲刷脚面，齿间衔着雪茄，脑子里想着刚刚发生的一切。很显然庞岛之战的后遗症逐渐显现，无论对于军内势力平衡亦或是今后海军行动的大致走向都有所影响，但在各方势力交替的汹涌暗涛下交战本人的心理变化却不那么惹人注目。新任元帅在那场争斗后的上任反而在海军内落了个暴躁易怒不好相处的名声，一反大将时期沉默的敛锋行事准则。在观察许久的医疗翼的委婉建议下，隐退的战国亲自找上门把他堵在元帅办公室好好谈了一场，曾经的上司说话分量依旧十足且拿捏精准。手里还拿着半包没啃完的仙贝袋子，板着一张脸对人开门见山叙述任其发展下去的严重性，而谈话对象萨卡斯基本人看着战国手里眼熟得不能再眼熟的包装袋，嘴里准备好反驳之语通通咽进肚子里，身侧拳头捏紧又松开，最后承诺定期照访医疗翼后战国这才才作罢。  
赤犬本想以本部临近拆迁挤压公事太多没空为理由回绝造访医疗翼的建议，至少拖到搬迁后，但没曾想战国能拎着半袋仙贝直接堵人，就像跟卡普吃到一半就被拖过来当说客似的。怎么可能——赤犬盯着那个袋子，那并不算是那俩老哥俩最爱吃的牌子，这玩意儿自己办公桌最底层还有好几袋，只不过已经过了期，也没人再吃这东西。  
战国的来意不言而喻。  
  
很显然，刚刚发生的争斗不同于以往的任何一次小打小闹，库赞像只被踩了尾巴的应激严重的猫做出的本能反应瞬间就让萨卡斯基想到当初自己在医疗翼能力暴走的时刻，同样也包括神智清醒后失忆般的迷茫以及紊乱的温度感知。这让萨卡斯基少见的感到焦虑，像个毛躁的品尝不到味道的初学者般用力吸食雪茄，因用力过猛甚至醇厚的辛辣味都在口腔里微微发苦。  
——抛开烧毁冻伤的皮肉与空掉的裤腿不谈，唯独这不是萨卡斯基想看到的后果，哪怕他内心始终不愿相信库赞也同样饱受后遗症的困扰，萨卡斯基从来没有想过这样的可能性。  
  
“我说，找你可费了不少劲。”在寻遍了常去的几个地方都无果后，库赞在屋外断崖下的乱石堆上发现个猛然亮起的红点与隐绰的轮廓。  
“你这不是找来了，怎么，”断开思绪的萨卡斯基接住他丢过来的纸本，半夜海边风极大，吹得册子哗啦哗啦地翻，他闭着眼睛都能摸出来这是什么——海军医疗翼关于心理疏导的一点建议。库赞走过来靠坐到他身边，臂膀相贴，岩浆果实拥有者的体温哪怕在秋末冬初也常年恒定，惯常的温度让他安心。随即库赞发现人赤着上身还没穿鞋，满背的樱吹雪与黑夜融为一体，小腿线条在脚踝突兀收紧，脚背因蜷指爬抓岩石而青筋突兀，浪花拍击乱石又碎成白沫落回海里，间歇几点水溅上他裤腿。  
“阿拉，还能怎么，出来找你。”他穿的是萨卡斯基的裤子，因更瘦的腰线哪怕将裤带系得很紧也松松垮垮的，人挽高裤腿露出脚踝，毫不避讳地展示冰结的左腿，没学他抱膝的动作，反而抻长了腿搭在石堆上，任由海潮冲刷小腿，浪花舔在脚心痒得蜷缩脚趾，他靠在人身旁卷着袖子放心地享受海水带来的虚弱感。  
“快破晓了，什么时候动身。”  
“还早，萨卡斯基，这东西你吃了多久。”男人从兜里掏出来那药瓶，神情少见的肃穆，不等人回应便当着面旋开盖，白色的药片在巴掌大的容器里占了大半。而对方衔着雪茄，脸上毫无被抓包的窘状，好像吃抗抑郁药物的不是他似的，萨卡斯基瞟一眼，坦然接过来合上盖子放回他衣兜，“最后一个疗程，已经不需要这个了。”  
“而且，”他话锋一转，把怀里的心理疏导手册塞给库赞，语气不容辩驳的坚决“你把这个带走。”  
“嗯？”人愣住。  
“你自己心里有数。”萨卡斯基说，末了啧一声，把雪茄放到一旁方便人扭转身体躺上他腿间，对方蓬松的头发隔着裤子抵在大腿面，这人又准备和他作对了——没有眼罩后的另一种抵抗说教的办法，故意靠过来表示他有在听实际上却左耳进右耳出。  
“你快失控了，蠢货。”人叹气，他挠对方的下颌，库赞新长的胡茬很扎手，眼窝深陷，颧骨因脸颊消瘦更突出，整张脸都透着疲惫。  
明明脸侧的手指温度不高，库赞却再次出现了被灼烧的错觉，他呼吸放缓，鼻腔像是滚过硫磺的烟气，正欲以急促的呼吸缓解反胃的冲动，下一瞬咽喉就被扼住，呛咳堵在嗓子里，眼前红蓝闪烁，肩侧瘢痕下意识抽搐，耳旁蜂鸣嗡嗡伴着冰层破碎声，混杂成一片，却能清晰分辨萨卡斯基的声音。  
“收一下你的冰。”  
扑面的蒸汽让库赞陡然松开手，立即翻身撑在地上干呕，咸湿空气里有点酸气蔓延开又被风卷带走，他在翻涌而上的破碎海面里看到自己惨白的脸与颤抖的嘴唇，狼狈得像个新兵期遇难落水的自己。“深呼吸。”萨卡斯基帮他拍背顺气，很沉，一下接一下，肺泡因重获空气而欢呼雀跃，但本人心里却沉甸甸地朝下坠。他重新翻躺回人腿上，双手交叠胸前才发现毛衣袖口湿了圈，眼前黑夜缀着闪烁明灭的星子，却像个吞噬人的漩涡，库赞平生眼晕，心底唐突涌起无端猜测，将怀里的手册抠出声响，因反胃而晕在眼底的泪水因能力突发失控而凝成薄冰要掉不掉，滚进衣领里的融冰被萨卡斯基拨出来丢掉。  
“这可就遭了，”他低声喃喃，举起手册，借微弱月光看萨卡斯基在手册上留下的刀刻般的笔迹，他看那些记录得时常规整时常潦草的文字，余光里是人绷紧的下颌，库赞像在质问自己，又像在问萨卡斯基：“阿拉拉，果然是出毛病了吗。”  
“之前反应可没这么大啊。”  
“库赞……不要逃避。”  
库赞讶异于男人话里的停顿，萨卡斯基从来不会允许自己出现任何有关停滞的状态，紧接着一些被刻意遗忘的记忆浮出水面，手册放回身旁后库赞自语：“原来是这样……有几次次我睡醒发现自己躺在浮冰上，太阳很刺眼，但很冷，身边是急得团团转的加梅尔。”他摩挲着打湿的袖口，拇指与食指不断搓出零星的水分落进身下的岩石缝隙里。  
“……但我什么都不记得，脑子空白一片，加梅尔差点把我头都吞下去，好可怕啊……它的嘴。”库赞笑了几声，紧皱的眉峰被温热的掌心抚平后压住，视野重归黑暗，夹过雪茄的手指嗅起来的味道令人想起炙烤后的焦香烟叶，他眼皮半阖，伴着叶子烟香气在意识的半沉浮里梦呓般自语：“温暖的地方让我心乱……”，人长舒一口气又说，“很少这样，几乎……很少……”，末尾几个字越拖越长，渐渐隐没在海浪声里微不可闻。  
“…别在这睡，库赞。”萨卡斯基低声呵斥只换来对方几声模糊呢喃，人直接侧身朝里蜷了蜷，对方温热的掌心因姿势偏移将耳朵捂住，海浪声一并退远，于是他在朦胧里听见自己异常狂躁的心跳与拉长的呼吸，卷发摩出细碎声响后直接搂抱上腰，放缓的呼吸扑上萨卡斯基裸露腰腹的同时也让对方感受到了他不断冒冷汗的额头与降低的体温。  
萨卡斯基看了眼周遭已覆上一层薄霜的碎石堆，霎时醒悟过来这人和当时差点失控烧毁医疗翼的自己如出一辙。  
“醒醒，库赞。”萨卡斯基抖开指尖凝结的冰霜，覆上对方的手背企图用轻柔的触碰唤回意识无果后立即将人撕下来，揽上背朝海里走去，能力者对大海有本能的恐惧，但萨卡斯基别无他法。人手垂在体侧，低温的面颊贴着他脖颈，呼出的白雾在黑夜里清晰可见，快将那块皮肉冻得失去知觉，几乎是瞬间就让萨卡斯基再次走神想到了巡逻线上的冬岛。失控的冰棱逐渐顺着手臂爬上胸腹，半透明的晶体将两人紧紧粘黏在一块。萨卡斯基忍着彻骨的极寒与海水带来的虚弱站在齐小腿高的浅海里，直接蹲下将库赞的半个身体扯过来按进水面之下，几个浪头就将他们浇得狼狈不堪。  
“——库赞，醒过来，不要让恶魔果实控制你。”  
“库赞！”  
效果立竿见影，能力者刻在骨髓里的对海水本能的恐惧让库赞睁眼，人显然惊魂未定，倒灌鼻腔的海水险些叫他产生溺毙的错觉，萨卡斯基看见对方眼里一闪而过的暴风雪粒，还不等他退开便手臂陡然收紧差点把萨卡斯基勒得重心不稳扑进海里。  
“——蠢货！麻烦鬼！——松手！”  
“……啊，是萨卡斯基啊……”  
“阿拉拉……小声一点啊，我听得见的……”人眨眨眼，口音滞涩，稍稍松了手劲，仍旧粘挂在萨卡斯基身上。“坐稳。”库赞依言坐稳在河床上，海面下的暗流将他的裤腿撑得满满当当随水流摆动，随之海水带来的虚弱总是让人忍不住闭眼朝后倒，他只好转移注意力去看萨卡斯基起身走向较浅的河床发动能力，月光下满背的淋漓水光瞬间化为蒸汽升腾，半背的樱吹雪从坚冰里脱身开来，紫色的图腾宛若妖异般开出簇簇粉樱，漂亮得库赞甚至吹了个口哨，尾音浪荡丝毫没有在海里该有的虚弱样，萨卡斯基瞪他，重新走过来直接把人背起，一个浪头过来又将他们浇湿，衣物吸饱了海水沉甸甸地下坠，库赞的卷发湿成一片直朝下滴水，打在萨卡斯基脖颈里随着人走动直往他裤子里滑。人的神思早已飞散，像是又忘了刚刚的失态模样，而萨卡斯基想起什么似的，又把人放下来将人外套与内衫三下五除二扒了个精光，在指节搭上裤头时库赞才回过神，哦哟两声呼哨，立即提着过大的裤腰后跳几步差点被绊倒，满脸警觉。  
“搞什么！”萨卡斯基呵斥他，捏着自己报废的旧毛衣与对方的内衫大衣瞪回去，给库赞看淌成小溪流的湿衣服“给我滚过来把裤子脱了。”  
“你这话可没一点说服力，给我留条裤子啊萨卡斯基！”库赞拿下巴指了指人明显的裤裆，话里意有所指。  
“快点，”人一点儿也不窘地收回手，半蹲下身催他，没好气地偏头加了句“不然就自己拿单腿蹦回去！净给人添麻烦，蠢货！”  
“这是该对病号的态度吗！”库赞把裤子脱下摊开用它打了个包袱皮将湿衣服都裹好后丢给萨卡斯基，浑身上下只剩底裤的人近乎恶劣地故意加重力气蹦回萨卡斯基背上，企图用冲劲将人撞个摔地上的狼狈大马趴“负责医疗的小姐姐都很温柔，你这样会被病人投诉到下岗的萨卡斯基！”  
“扯什么狗屁话。”脊背上的躯体体温仍就有些低，甚至不易觉察的瑟缩了下，萨卡斯基架住对方左腿时有片刻怅然，甚至没能及时改变惯常安放的左臂位置差点让人跌下背。  
“瞧瞧你在外边儿都学了什么德行。”  
“你跟个看见阔别已久的担心儿子学坏的妈似的聒噪，萨卡斯基。”  
“闭嘴吧你，烫还是冷？”萨卡斯基走了几步在乱石堆上蹲下叫人帮他把地上的手册捡起来边问些奇怪问题。“刚刚冷，现在不冷。”库赞一叠声地失笑，长手长脚的人将重心转移去捡那皱巴巴的册子，有些碎冰甚至化成水模糊了纸面的图文，但部分字迹仍然清晰可见，于是他捞起来顺嘴读：“……能看到半透明的蓝色，阿拉，居然还能闻到硫磺味……？”  
“嗯，会出现幻觉。”  
萨卡斯基走的很稳，背着人在乱石堆上光脚蹦跶也如履平地，他换了条路，没再打算直接使用能力在悬崖壁上扣出几个孔洞攀上地面，让库赞接触比自身体温高的物体极有可能使他再次进入失控状态——就像当初自己不再能登上冬岛一样，皮肤底下翻腾的岩浆总是想挣脱缰绳肆意覆盖散发寒意之地，眼前红蓝交替，耳边蒸汽嗤嗤作响，他总需要费一番劲才能夺回恶魔果实的控制权。  
“好吧，这还真是麻烦。”库赞又看过一遍后把册子合上插进后裤腰兜住，心底有了确切猜测。纵使刚才在卧房入睡前看过几遍，但未得到本人亲口承认前他仍旧不愿相信这种症状会出现在萨卡斯基身上。  
“可以自愈，”萨卡斯基像是知道对方要问什么，他又责怪起来，“你课都还给泽法老师了。”  
“嘛啊嘛啊，都过去那么久了我怎么可能还记得。”库赞嘴上讨饶，双手揽过对方脖颈于眼前交握，假装自己很配合被人背着走，虽然他很想自己走，但实际上失控后确实会脱力一段时间，所以到现在他都没有化出假肢，而他出门时又没戴手套，于是整只皮肉烧毁的右手便暴露在萨卡斯基眼底下随着动作无意识甩动，与完好的左手对比异常惹眼，这让萨卡斯基又短暂的怅然。  
“怎么哑了，怎么自愈法，吊人胃口可不好啊。”  
“萨卡斯基？”  
“处理你的认知，我在想，不要催。”  
“……不是吧，”库赞拖长语调抱怨，“我以为泡温泉就够过分了。”曾经被泽法硬塞进去的某些知识又活络翻滚起来，库赞瞬间明白了这样的用意——需要他主动触碰温度高的物体达到逐渐脱敏的效果。  
“坐好，别乱动。”萨卡斯基从浅滩踏上石板路，没理他的嘟囔，颠几下摆正位置以防人滑出臂弯，“而且我上哪儿去找温度高的东西摸啊……”库赞又抽出册子翻到其中一页以极快的语速控诉，活像只被踩尾巴的猫，“突然警觉且间歇性失控，建议常备海楼石——怎么，你居然还被捆了海楼石。”  
“胆小鬼，少自欺欺人了，”没理他后面惊诧的反问，萨卡斯基加快脚步走向能看见轮廓的住所，鼻腔里嗤出冷哼，“把头埋进地里就能假装没有发生过了？”  
“阿拉拉，你在开什么玩笑，我可不像你们这些怪物……而且就这样也没什么不好的。”  
“第三页第一行，对生活感到失望。你这就放弃自己了，库赞。”  
库赞没再回嘴，于是回去的路上只有被惊吓到噤声的虫鸣一路相伴，直到萨卡斯基走进廊下松手将他放下时手臂被捏住。  
“想通了？”  
“嘛啊，我也没得选。”萨卡斯基只觉身后唐突升起寒气，他看着库赞重新凝出左腿后转身去帮人把裤子拿出来，顺手拖出个覆着特质金属板小矮桌，将还在滴水的衣服放上去。  
“萨卡斯基，那是吃饭的桌子。”库赞坐在廊下拿余光瞟他，费劲地将战栗的肢体穿进裤筒里，皮带打得地板啪啪作响。  
“你有更好的主意？”他一边反问一边捏着桌角烤着湿透的衣物，像个能抽走水分的高温熨斗似的让库赞的大衣与底衫重新变得平整干燥。  
库赞一时哑然，显然这种熟练的操作手法并不是一次两次就能练出来的，“等会，等会，”他比了个手势，眉头竖起来，在脑海里翻搅匹配的记忆“以前也是这样？”  
“谁跟你说的这桌子只用来吃饭的。”  
库赞甚至为自己的某些迟钝感到敬佩，哑然着从门口扒拉出自己的靴子，“别那么看我，萨卡斯基，而且我需要时间。”他说，在对方听来已是做出了承诺。人折腾半天没能让发抖的手指准确拉上拉链，萨卡斯基弯下身帮他把脚塞进靴筒里，柔软的皮革顺从将小腿包裹，熟悉的绒粒触感带来安心，人长舒一口气重新穿回自己的衣服，他又成为了库赞。  
“走了，快破晓了。”他跺几下脚让皮靴更为合脚，身后的海面隐隐亮起一线红光，远处已有出巢海鸟的鸣叫声，库赞瞅准了时机伸手冲人要那件旧毛衣，萨卡斯基似笑非笑的看他一眼递过去。  
“记得滚回来还给我。”  
  
  
End  
  
  
写在后的话  
平淡无奇的瘢痕结束了，原本当做鬼扯的脱敏车没开的起来，惆怅。下次有缘再见。  



End file.
